Christmas Tree Decorating and Mistletoe Kisses
by PhanFictionz
Summary: Yeah! It's almost Christmas and I'm pissing my pants! Prompt:Christmas is just around the corner, and Phil's making that pretty clear to Dan, they decide it's time to put up the Christmas tree and the lights! Yeah, I'm back bitches! Only rated T because I just cursed so.. R&R if you want ;)


**A/N...Hi. So do you remember me? Yeah..Its the girl who had made a bunch of stories and never finished them. She's grown up a lot though so..This is a come back I guess? I don't know! I should stop talking now so. . . . . I also don't own Dan and Phil because I'm not kinky like that like 'I OWN YOU BITCH!' No. . . . Sorry not creepy at all! Anyways onto the story/ whatever the fuck this is that I wrote!**

**Prompt/ Summary: Christmas is just around the corner, and Phil's making that pretty clear to Dan, they decide it's time to put up the Christmas tree and the lights! Extremely fluffy, and I think you might die of feels! So. . . just a warning! . . .You may die of feels or explode of cuteness (Maybe. I don't know)**

**Third POV**

'Dan! Wake-Up! It's officially the first day of Christmas!' Phil shouts as he jumps on Dan. He starts jumping on the bed, shaking the bed with each happy plop. Soon he gains Dan's attention and he earns a tired groan.

'Aww, come on Dan! Lets put up the tree today! Please?' Phil ask, shaking Dan. While shaking Dan, Dan groans and finally gives into him and the next thing he kne Phil jumps up and runs into the lounge.

'I swear to God, that boy is going to be the end of me.' Dan mumbles to himself as he stumbles out of the room and into the lounge, where he see's Phil sitting on the couch with his reindeer ear and gold, shiny tinsel wrapped around his neck. (I swear, I was wearing reindeer ears while writing this..)

'Come on, lets put up the tree!' Phil chirps, Dan stares at him and answers him in a completely monotone voice.

'Phil, its way to early to put up a tree and besides it not even near Christmas yet.' Dan answer, slightly scolding Phil. Phil crosses his arms and pouts like a child, he soon turns his back to Dan and puffs out his cheeks like a balloon.

'Oh come on Phil, you're not a child anymore...Phil..Philly...Ugh, Phil come on...Fine be that way..See if I care..' Dan muttered to Phil. Soon Phil turned back to Dan and continued pouting and pulling an innocent kitty look.

'No.' Dan responds. He thinks I'm going to break. Ha, his mistake.

'Please?' Phil begged.

'Nope.' Dan said popping the 'p'

'Pleaasseeee?' Phil asked. (Ok, I'm kind of lazy so I think you should know who is asking (Phil) and who's saying no (Dan) because I'm too lazy to write 'said, replied, retorted, whispered, muttered,etc)

'Nuh-uh.'

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeassee?'

'Nooooooo'

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

'PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEE?!' Phil shouts, turning red as he holds the 'E'

'No.'

'Please.'

'Nope.'

'Fine. No cuddles.' Phil smirks.

'Ugh. Fine, let me go get the tree.' Dan mutters angrily, knowing he has lost the battle.

'Yipee! I love you.' Phil chirps, happily.

-Time skip because don't nobody got time for that (How are you liking it so far?)-

*Plop* Dan drops the big brown box and the big green box. The brown box contained all the parts to the tree, the most important part, and the green box held all the decorations (tinsels, bows, lights, ornaments, mistletoes hehe :3). Phil quickly ran to the brown box and pulled out all the parts of the tree.

'Shall we get started?' Phil asked, beaming with happiness. Dan nodded with a small smile.

-After they put up the tree! Decorating is the best part of a tree-

'Ooh! Dan you remember this ornament?' Phil ask, holding up a bear with a Santa hat, cuddling his little penguin friend.

'Of course, it's the first time we celebrated Christmas, how could I forget?' Dan smiles, it was actually a cute story behind it, they were at some pawn shop and they instantly fell in love with it, and also Dan could never forget that ornament because he kissed Phil for the first time when they were putting that exact one up. It's actually really special to Dan.

'Yeah. It was also the first time you kissed me.' Phil blushed, looking down at the little bear. Dan smiled and walked over to him, lifting his chin up and pecking his lips. Phil smiled and placed the bear, where everyone could see it.

'You know, Phil, I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve you.' Dan smiles. Phil looks up at him, blushing furiously and looks away.

'I'm not that wonderful.' Phil mumbles to himself. Luckily, Dan was right next to him to hear it.

'That's not true, you're smart, funny, adorable, innocent, beautiful, mesmerizing, you can be annoying at times but I still love you. You're the best thing in my life, the one thing that I need.' (Oh my goodness, the 'You're the best thing in my life, the one thing that I need.' is from a song. I was just listening to it, Jesus Christ.) Dan admits. Phil looks up slowly, and tackles Dan, giving him a bone crushing hug, wrapping his arms around his neck and stuffing his face into Dan's shirt.

'I love you, Dan.' Phil mumbles into Dan's shirt.

'Mistletoe.' Dan smirks. Phil looks at him confused until he looks up and see's Dan holding a mistletoe above them. Phil laughs and connects his lips to Dan's.

'Alright, my little Christmas miracle, lets continue decorating.' Dan smiles, getting up slowly.

**A/N...So...How was it? Bad? Good? Meh? I may just write in my free time, and stuff. I have no idea but anyways, I'm back bitches! I guess? I really don't know so anyways, this is just a little one-shot because I'm the biggest procrastinator ever! Also I have a Tumblr?! Follow me if you want at Phanella, if you just Tumble it, you'll see me. OMG MY CHRISTMAS SONG ON PANDORA JUST SAID 'ALL THE FEELS WE FEEL' I think, that's what I heard! And you'll see all the weird Phan stuff I found there! Annddddddd. . . . . . . . . That's all, Ok im going to go now! Baiii. . . . . .- PHZ**


End file.
